1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a headphone, and more particularly to an adjustable audio headphone.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the development of science and technology, electronic products are continuous upgraded. In order to assure that users can listen to the sound generated by the electronic product under the state of not interfering with others, a headphone is served as a necessary accessory of the electronic product.
Everybody has his own taste for music. But because the traditional headphone has a fixed structure, the sound effect produced by the headphone cannot be adjusted. Therefore, the traditional headphone cannot satisfy the individual needs.
For adjusting the sound in bass range, the pressure inner a rear chamber of the traditional headphone can be varied by placing or not placing a damping object into the rear chamber for changing the damping effect of the traditional headphone. So the sound and the sound pressure in the bass range can be controlled and matched with the sound in the treble range. The damping object also can prevent foreign matters, which may cause noise or destroy the headphone, from entering into the headphone body. But an ordinary consumer cannot freely replace the damping object in the traditional headphone, but receive the sound, which is generated by the headphone and cannot be adjusted. Therefore, the traditional headphone is not convenient in use.